Chloe & the Volturi 1: Diary Of Jane
by shadowglove
Summary: When discovered that the daughter of Aro's mate can see the future, it is decided that once she comes of age, Chloe will be sired. To insure her safety till then, Aro assigns Alec as her hidden guardian...Jane knows Aro never meant for him to fall for her


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 74: Clairvoyance.

A/N: As if it wasn't obvious enough…the song "Diary of Jane" helped with the inspiration for this oneshot. I listened to it on a continuous loop while writing this---lol.

* * *

She had been the last potential that Eleazar had pointed out to them before leaving the Volturi with his wife Carman, to join a _vegetarian_ coven in Alaska.

Jane raised an eyebrow as she eyed the young girl, tossing and turning in her bed, sleep restless.

To anyone she would look like a normal child suffering nightmares brought on by television or an overactive imagination, but Eleazar, with the gift to sense gifts or potential gifts in others, had told Aro of the truth that lay deep within the human child.

The daughter of Moira Sullivan, turned Sulpicia and now mate of Aro himself, held the one gift that Aro coveted most.

She could see the future.

It had been knowledge enough to seal the child's fate…if it hadn't been sealed from before he'd first laid eyes on her.

Once Chloe Sullivan became of age she would be taken from her human father's home and changed to become a part of the Volturi inner circle, a sister of sorts, to Jane.

So far, Jane was apathetic about the decision.

The child's safety was first and foremost in Aro's mind, and while Jane was usually by his side to guard and protect him…and have fun torturing anyone who angered him…she'd recently been given the mission to oversee her twin.

With the ability to immediately induce sensory paralysis, Alec had been given the mission to look after the child, Chloe Sullivan, from the night she was 'discovered' by Eleazar when Moira…_Sulpicia_…wished to discreetly, and longingly, watch the child she'd abandoned for an unlife with Aro.

The child she'd never been able to forget, and still longed for.

From before knowing her gift, Aro had casually informed Jane of his plans to sire the child as soon as she turned of age so that she could be with her mother. He had wanted children once, as a human, and the thought of siring Sulpicia's human child and making her _his_ child as well, ('mother in life, father in death', he'd called it) amused him greatly.

When Chloe's extraordinary gift was discovered that night as they watched, hidden in the shadows, the three year old laughing and playing with the others in the nighttime party, Aro had considered it fate, that his beloved Sulpicia had birthed him a perfect daughter before her own rebirth left her barren.

From that moment onwards, Alec had spent most of his time secretly watching the child from the sidelines as she grew, making sure she was safe---making sure that she was healthy so she would survive the transformation when that day came.

Their laws forbid the making of Immortal Children, for said creatures were unable to hunt and take care of themselves, so Alec was charged with the duty to make sure that the daughter that Aro would claim as his own child upon her turning was healthy and safe.

Despite being less _intense_ than the rest of the Volturi guard, Alec had taken his job seriously, many times his reluctance to leave his oblivious little charge quite obvious whenever he was recalled to Italy to attend a ceremony or another. As soon as it was over he'd request permission to return to his post in America, and Aro would nod approvingly at his dedication to his mission.

But then Chelsea had commented to Aro about the growing _bond_ she could feel growing from protector to charge, to which Marcus had stated in his usually apathetic way that _yes_, he had sensed the devotion growing in 'that one' for _years_ now.

This had visibly startled Aro, who obviously hadn't appreciated not knowing something that had been going on for _years_ apparently.

He also didn't like the fact that one of his guard might be growing loyal to someone who wasn't _him_.

Which was why Jane was now sitting on the odd seat Alec informed her was called a _beanie bag_, watching her twin as he sat by the girl's bedside, gaze soft and worried on her tortured face.

"Don't go left…don't go left…there's a dead end…he'll---he'll--." The girl whimpered in her sleep desperately, talking to the visions of the future only she could see.

"Does she usually make this much noise at night?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow, before returning her attention to her fingernails. "It's a wonder that human father of hers hasn't come barging in to silence her."

"He's used to the sound. He sleeps through it now." Alec responded with a sneer, leaning over the whimpering girl and pressing his cold hand on her forehead.

Jane frowned, sitting up. "What are you doing? You'll wake her up."

Alec snorted in dark amusement at that. "It will take more than _this_ to wake her up. This…this soothes her…the cool." He shifted his hand slightly and ran his hand down the side of her face, cupping her jaw, thumb caressing the hollow of her cheek.

Chloe smiled in her sleep, instantly calmed, turning instinctively towards Alec and rubbing her face against his hand before resting against it as one would a pillow with a sigh of utter contentment.

He gave a soft, nearly inaudible chuckle at her that was horribly _fond_.

Jane frowned at him, greatly disturbed. "You do this often."

He nodded, not even deigning to look in her direction, crimson gaze on Chloe's now _peaceful_, sleeping face.

"You shouldn't get too attached to her, she's only your _job_. And it will be over when she is turned and you won't have any reason to be near her unless you're assigned to a mission together." Jane informed him, admittedly coldly.

Alec didn't react to that other than for his eyes to flash a dark shade of crimson in the dark of the night.

That was reaction enough.

This was _bad_.

He really _was_ attached to this human…and Aro wouldn't like it at _all_.

"Does she only see things when she sleeps?" Jane changed the topic, shifting her attention to the human. "Because if she does, she's of no use to us. We don't _sleep_."

He didn't look up. "She has them while she's awake as well. She---they scare her more---the 'day dreams' as she calls them. She goes into a trance, and its like she's _there_ with whatever she's seeing. And if it's bad, she'll get physically sick."

Jane made up her nose.

Alec leaned down closer over the sleeping girl, as if trying to protect her from her own dreams, from the very thing that made her important.

"Alec," Jane stood. "I'm your twin, I know you better than anyone else, and I know what you are hoping. _Don't_. It won't happen."

"Why not?" He didn't bother deny it.

That in itself was worrisome.

"Because when she has reached maturity and is turned, Aro intends on giving her to _Marcus_. As Aro's child she will have a high rank among us, and it is only common sense to realize that he plans on giving his daughter to Marcus as a replacement for his dead wife, Aro's own sister Didyme."

Alec chuckled, and it was a dark sound. "No he won't."

"Yes, he _will_." Jane was beginning to lose patience with her twin.

"No, he _won't_." Alec reached forwards and picked up a fantasy styled notebook from the bedside table, passing it to his confused twin. "Because Marcus knows about what Aro did to Didyme, and he plans on killing Sulpicia in revenge. But Aro is going to find out, and will kill Marcus instead."

"_What_?" Jane's eyes widened, noticing the words written on the front of it.

_**Diary of Chloe S.**_

"Page 126." Alec returned his gaze, smiling softly as Chloe wrapped her arms around his, hugging said arm happily in her sleep.

Jane raised an eyebrow at this before finding the page he'd indicated and reading what was written there.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I had another dream the other day. They are so real---they scare me so much.**_

_**It was another dream of my mother…why don't I ever dream of her as Moira? Why is it that whenever I have a nightmare, dream, or day dream about her, she's dressed like some gothic queen and calling herself something like "Sepulcher"?**_

_**Is it my mind telling me that I prefer to think of her as dead than as the woman who would heartlessly abandon husband and child to go live her life with some mysterious lover?**_

_**If so…then why do my day dreams become so vivid and branch out?**_

_**Like of werewolf wars in parts of Europe I never knew existed? And vampires with crimson eyes and Italian accents? And of oblivious human sacrifices lured in by a vampire unbeknownst to them, promising them a private tour of art, and yet making them dinner instead?**_

_**Am I 'disturbed' like my teacher told father? Does my art and my work **_**really**_** show this? That I have 'issues' I need to have dealt with and so I 'convince myself' that I am seeing things when they really are my 'subconscious crying out for someone to notice me and help me'?**_

_**I hope not.**_

_**Because if that's the case…I've **_**really**_** convinced myself of what I see despite it being so **_**unreal**_**.**_

_**I…I dreamt of the ones named Mark, and Keys and Arrow. Or, well, I think those are the names. I dreamt about Arrow discovering that Mark had found out about Arrow killing his own sister, Diddly, (who was Mark's wife) because Mark and Diddly had wanted to leave the Volkswagen.**_

_**I know.**_

_**This sounds insane.**_

_**It's the problem I have when I dream these while I sleep. When I wake up my mind is so fuzzy and I'm sure I'm making a mess of it, and I'm forgetting important words, or names, but I try to put in the word it sounds closest to in my memory. **_

_**And the worst is I forget all about the dream after I've dreamt it. The information and details blur horribly to oblivion. If I don't write it down I'll forget all about it.**_

_**So, apparently, from this most recent dream and what I can remember of it, Arrow killed Mark's wife Diddly because Mark and Diddly wanted to leave the Volkswagen. But Mark hadn't KNOWN that Arrow was the one who'd killed her…until recently, and from what my dream showed me, he planned on avenging Diddly by killing Arrow's mate, Sepulchre, who is also my mother…but somehow Arrow had a seer working for him, or something, because he found out and killed Mark before it could happen.**_

_**Mark tried to attack Arrow once he realized he was found out, but Dane (?), a young vampire who is around sixteen---or, well, she LOOKS around sixteen, arrives from a journey overseas and uses her mind to…uh…hurt him. Or, it looks that way. She just looks at him, tells him 'this will hurt…a LOT' and then he just drops to the ground in agony.**_

_**She enjoys it.**_

_**Arrow then ripped Mark's head off of his body, ripped his limbs apart, and burnt everything in a huge bonfire, eyes flashing crimson in fury.**_

…

_**I think I might very well be disturbed.**_

Jane closed the diary, shocked. "I have to tell Aro about this."

Alec nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us of this sooner?" Jane hissed.

"Because in her dream you were returning from overseas…so that meant you had to come here first." Alec replied.

Jane didn't appreciate his logic. "How long ago did she see this?"

He hesitated. "Four weeks ago."

"And you didn't _tell_ us anything?" She repeated, pissed. "Alec! Your loyalties are to _Aro!_ Not to this human!"

"Read page 299."

"I don't want to---."

"_Read_ it."

It was the deadly steel in his voice that caused her to stop, and consider.

Taking in a deep, unnecessary and aggravated breath, Jane flipped through the pages before finding the one he'd told her of.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Another dream of him.**_

_**The one named Alex.**_

_**I think he's the brother of the Dane vampire who can hurt people with her thoughts.**_

_**A portrait of him and I hangs on a wall next to a portrait of Arrow and Sepulcher, and another of Keys and his mate Athena. In this portrait my skin is as pale as theirs…and my eyes crimson red like my lips. And I look sixteen…maybe fifteen.**_

_**And instead of the Mark vampire sitting on the throne at Arrow's left hand, Alex now sits there.**_

_**I don't understand this dream…or why I dreamt of that portrait.**_

_**Whenever I dream of Alex I just dream of him watching over me…but this time…that portrait…I was standing and looking at it and it looked like…I don't know.**_

_**It was odd seeing the portrait of me standing by his side, both of us dressed in black regality, me leaning into him, my hair done up in some elaborate and elegantly old-fashioned style, my skin glittering where the sun hit my cheek, and him sneering at whoever was drawing the portrait.**_

_**It looked oddly like a **_**wedding**_**portrait…or maybe that of a King and Queen after a coronation…or some sort of high ranking nobility after their titltes have ben bestowed on them…**_

_**It was a commemoratory portrait…a symbol of a high status…I know that much.**_

_**Maybe it's my subconscious suggesting I get a boyfriend and stop concentrating so much on these dreams---that I need to start looking for a boyfriend with money.**_

_**Then again…I'm just eleven…I'm a little too young for that.**_

_**I guess I'm just disturbed after all.**_

Jane closed the diary, uncharacteristic emotion strong on her face as she looked up at her brother. "You will be one of the Volturi _Three_…and you two---Aro will let you _marry_ her."

"She will be my mate." Alec nodded with a crooked smirk. "When she's a little older…and our portrait will be hung in the Hall of Volturi."

Jane looked at the human sleeping with her arms wrapped around Alec's arm, oblivious to the future of greatness her visions spoke of.

The vampire was now a little less apathetic about the advent of the human's siring.

She shook her head and waved the diary at her brother. "I'm going to go. I need to give this to Aro…and apparently stop Marcus from trying to _kill_ him."

"You're going to enjoy it." Alec smirked, quoting the notebook, as he moved so that he was lying down on the bed, giving the human a soft _tug_ towards his cold body.

Chloe moved towards him, as he'd obviously wanted, the human wrapping herself around him, face buried in the crook of his arm. His arm wrapped itself around her back, pulling her closer, and her arm rested around his waist, a smile on her face.

Alec smiled down at Chloe with an expression his sister had never seen on his face before.

Once again, Jane could only find so much emotion _disturbing_, but if this girl-child was to be Alec's mate, Jane really couldn't do anything about it other than get used to it.

She suddenly realized, his gaze and attention solely on Chloe, that Alec had in his own way dismissed her.

Snorting, the vampire went to the open window and jumped out down to the ground, landing swiftly on her feet despite the two-story fall.

She turned to look up at the window once more before shaking her head and pulling on the hood of her cape, walking away.

The blonde looked down at the diary in her hand and contemplated getting one herself.

It'd seemed to help the young human.

She'd call it the Diary of Jane…

_Dear Diary_. The vampire decided she'd begin it. _My brother fell in love…_

* * *

**#Gasp#**

**A Twilight/Smallville xover in which I DIDN'T put Chloe with Jacob or Edward? **

**#Le SHOCK!#**

**lol**

**Hope you liked!**

**Review?**


End file.
